Fanfictiion about Pirates! by Havella Bonnice's
by Havella-Bonnice
Summary: Hellos everyone, I am Havella Bonnice, I am from Tallinn, I wrote thes fancition about pirates of the carrbean which is my favurite movie about pirates I hope you like them! D: that is my Jackmotion my frend me show hehe
1. My frist story

Hellos everyone, I am Haella Bonnice, I am from Tallinn, I wrote thes fancition about pirates of the carrbean which is my favurite movie about pirates I hope you like them! D:-(**) (that is my Jackmotion my frend me show hehe;**

Once up on the times David Joneswoke up and he seen all the pretty flowers, Will had given him a bunch of big pink flowers there was a monkeyfly on them and then David Jones sniffed the pretty flowers and they smelled pretty because they were the will Turner flowers from the flower garden at the cows nest The Barbossa walk slowly to flower with slow music it goes bam bam bam just like the Tootsie Roll then Barbossa say "Look at them shadow on the wall" and then David Jones scream, he put up hand and she look were the shadow are, he see that the shadow in shape of some monkeyfly and then the monkeyfly on the pretty flowers (from the blacksmith pirate Will's special flower beddings!) fly up and he bites David Johnes through the stomach


	2. I's another chapter, I wrote abot Pirate

Mr gibbbs say "I saw this happen last week" and Jack Sparroow say "no didn" and Givvs say "I did I saw a vision at the future. It was magical and good but now David Jones dead what do we doing?" "we go and leave for Will and we say him David Jones is dead. And he will be sad but we have to tell him because last time we tell him and became captain of the dutch man, but David Jones was not really dead that time but this he is.

Mister gib and Jack Sparwent to find Will, and the Barbossa long very slowly bam bam, he find Will and he say "David Jones like dead" when they find Will he is arching. They tell him and he much cry a little bit, much like so many waterfall, he cry until his face is all wetting. The Mr Gibs and Jsck they go and go back to put David Jones in a coffee, they see a man turn out of a monkeyfly and Mr Sparrow say "You are the monkeyfly that kill David Jones, Now I will eat you" and the monkeyfly name was bofbof but he wasn a monkeyfly really he was a evil magician and he want to killing the pirates of the carrybean. But he didn't because David Jones not really dead, he jus asleep like the Snow whit, only this time is wasnot an apple that did it, it was a monkeyfly on some flowers from Will. But he willn't, wake up.


	3. the Next sotry!

Hellos, thankyou many for your hapy reviews, I am glad you and my story like :) with exception that I would just say that I am named Havella-Bonnice, I am not named Mary-Sue, I supose you get my name rong, but that is okay. You can name me just Havella ig you wanted, thatis what my frends name me, also I now Davy Jones is not David Jones in the movies but in this my story I supose Davy thought to be names Davy was two informal, and persons shuld name him "david" because that'is his real name and because he older must they be polite to him. But here is my next story!

Bofbof zappered with his magic wand the Jack Sparrah, he turn into a was spiffy and hold and Joshamy Gibs say "i saw this happen two, in a dream? And the run away to telling the Will abot the magic man and his magic beams. And Will, he say "My gooness, he has eaten the stomach of my father David Jones." I will kill it's! He runed and runed and runed and hold his heavy arching. So he could archery the evil magician and he had his sword two so he could sword him to death. Whethery swan run a head of Will, he very fast man, thought he olding man "were did the magician go! He answer and Will say "i donot know, but he...he killing my the father" and he much crying again, he hits the everything with his sword like he done before, sword didn't breaking this time because it was made of the steel, sao fen gave it to him for his berthday.


	4. Brocken dreams

Hellos everyone again, are we all in ready preparate for cruisemast (sea it is a joke and so is that)!? I am getting through and a little god whichh it be of think that "Banice-Hooveyla like K Jenkins sid wuld be a true funn name for a god) so I will am call it that or maybe "Small Bow-wow" (but of Estnia language :) I would in just like of say that thankyou all again for all of them hapy reviews i am much like to read them i hope I can be stilloff writing stries when I can 34! I am not from actually Australian but I am from Estonia, but I sat up the account of mine whe I on austrlai for an echange with my sister austrailan whose show me your wondering site!,

Then, him find much shitmarks, They went all out of the kingdom, into the big dessert to the West-North, them follow the shitmarks, all out all the way, even in the sandy hills, the sun was hitting down on them heads and backs Will's back knees and back face all buring through the sun. There getting all sandy, in his boots, the Jac flew away and say "it often wind in this desserts' and Will say "no it donot, you clown pirate, I will show you that it wind not at all" But he then wrongful, because at that moment Barbossa bam bam a long in the river, and Wind blow big stom into the caption to. It blown away the, river and the Barbossa go fly bam fly away onto Willhead. And the blown river they see a lady Barbossa and her name was Barbessa and Will say She like David Jones but she not David Jones unless David Jones lady turned Barbossa. "confuzzled he was they taked the lady Barbossa and put her in a bag, bom bom. They walk again, but them shit goes slip slop slap all over the wind, but this come to the end of the dessert and they fall over BANG and eat sand. Then which came and say "Why you eat fried? My sand it fried in sun to hot, not in your mooth. Out with you! And she had a crooked nose. It was Tia Dalma!!!!!


	5. The nest story : yes, witha hymn!

Hellos aleverybody! I thank yout all agin for them beautful reviews of many happys i wuld just say someone say that I am use of bad words but I didnot! I cannot use of bad words, i do not now any of bad words! And also wat is a dictonary?

Her comes the dtory!

Will say "is this were the bofbof live? And which say "bofbof liken't the dessert, he come away over the mounts, Will was

sad in this and thend which Pirate Captain Jack Sparrah say Ow wind hurt me, and then the Barbossa go poor bam.

They all, and be walking around in circles, and they decided to build a camping fire but. Barbossa say "I

know where the Bofbof lives, I know from all the years I live here, he lives in an lair in the mounts, I will take

you there but you must be carefully, of the evil" so they all going over, the mounts are below fly past behind

their feet and lastly they come to bofbof's lair, and it be shaping like the mouth and eyes of all a screamly

man. And Barbossa say "here is the lair and remember to be carefully around, it is full of evils" But Will, he

say "I donot need these carefuls, I will find all the bofbof and sword him! and then he fall downs all a hole, all

down to the bottom and lands with a thump and Bofbof says laughing at his clownness "You should be

listening to many of your friends and the room was all full of the pots of bofbof, and the insides all went pop

pop pop buble pop. And will, will he be so many of gratitudes for his friends that tell him wat todo but he say

he donot need their carefuls. And so he hum a hymn, that he make 9it is truly a Estonian hymn of gratitude

wat I had translate in English and make some more different words heh)

"_They are able to, that the worldss, that say, that my girl burn-him_

_That my garments when I withdrew I am OR _

_is able to unique to their friends says, what misleads, - that I _

_AND I we were daring and that_

_I a joke above me to the around of of me of the telephone does_

_I will arrive in the appearance the place it uses_

_Me for to joke from the transformation transforms_" hymned Will and all his friend join for at the

chorus and bofbof was sing to, but not with Will and his friends, so it is a duet but a not duet duet

were both all are sing but not with the other :)

"_**They can say, (the different font means LOUD!!!!!!( to be able to say that my weapons that they return in the telephone they, can**_

_**say will attain that the bone strikes for him remain **_

_**OR for her, that I do not speak the lilps for my point of a finger,**_

_**that she, was not for her more "**_

"_**But the heart speaks, does not understand, will go, this heart of interruption of pain,**_

_**which say will think the ankle, this, the one **_

_**AND when they do not kill never the heart that the heart **_

_**of interruption wounds,**_

_**the likely this, in Moscow also that of**_

_**uo"**_

"_**Unfortunately his ouise of aunt, she something that speaks, speaks him, that she loves,**_

_**that already knows that me, I am able to that will say well unfortunately that they say,**_

_**that the my eyes for my itch of gratitude, **_

_**that me the probable one at present would leave"**_

"_**Killing assuredly the heart which is not than, being more but the heart talks,**_

_**this heart, this and the thing of the middle of the pain**_

_**where the something to say will think the ankle it does not understand**_

_**the appear of this thing to be doing, from Moscow I now where **_

_**uo"**_

"_**The heart does does not speak, the heart of interruption of a pain, **_

_**that vola probable and forest this in uo **_

_**of person**_

_**uo"**_


	6. They win Hoory!

Hellos, I thnk you gin for the mny of hpy reviews, thnks you to everyone for hving sy "wtf" i demnd my mother nd sy she it men "write the fnfiction! she is very better tht I for the English)!!!!! I wuld lso sy to Voldie on Vrsity Trck Im sorry but I cnnot be emil strngers my mum sy so. I m to pology for them spelling my button hs broken so there is no of tht letter:)

bofbof turn round nd sys bofbof, he sy "purly, you look so purly" nd Will sys "bofbof, you will be sworded to deth ll round the kingdom, nd ll the kingdom will sword you until you no swording enough, clown" nd bofbof sy "Lux Me Christus" ll the loudly, nd the mgic bems come out end they go to get Will nd the door open nd Jck Sprow swim out in front of Will, so he gets ll bemed nd he turned into with glowy eye-buttons tht eluminted ll the lir nd Will see some scissors on the bench nd gsp he "Gsp!" nd he tke them scissors nd he fet the bems nd they fet him. But he comes out, ll out gin nd no he is like tree of course, becuse the Brboss he bought with him some of icerem, nd then bofbof ws beten, everyone sys 'hoory' except Will, cuse he hsn't, nd they ll go bck, nd bofbof sy "I hve secret for you to her, Will, I um your mny lost twin brother" nd Will sy "No, you cnnont be my brother, I hven't ny borther, no not" nd Dvid Jones sy "Yes, yes is" nd Will sy "No's not, but mybe he is, yes he is my mny lost brother nd I will, Will. nd they ll live hppily ever fterwrds until then they go bck to see if Dvid Jones still ded, he still lie there like there like the snow whit nd Will sy "my gooness, she hs blooding everywhere, look t howly he bloods! nd Jck Sprrh sy "tht is just my tomto soup from the kitchen, I spilled it on Dvid Jones nd then Will hit him nd he wke up. But then, nother evil drkness gin flies in nd kidnps Dvid Jones.


	7. But Oh! David Jones becmes kidnap!

But he runned away with David Jones and he screaming all the way he scream "Will, bofbof, Uberta, you save me!" but

they cannot because the kidnapping man run too fast, even though he was not a kidnapping man he was actually a lady

who was a beautiful warrior lady called Mrs. Cutler Buckette. The beautiful warrior go fallover big gib log and she sang a

song with the forest creatures and it went "There was a big gib bear and a big gib log with a big gib parrot and a big gib

frog" and she run away and the Barbossa come flying back and whacked in the head, BAM, and the head go bong with

a big echoe, and Will go Owowowowowow much ow. Ow ow ow ow. and then lady Barbossa come over too BOM, and

Will he come too plod plod plod and the Jack Sparrah flip flap flip flap, they are all going to walk after Mrs. Cutler

Buckette and the Joshamy Gibs, he gasped "gasp! I had another vision of this happen!" and Jack Sparrah say from sky

"no didn" but he did, and the Jeanbobfrog say "Clown pirate, you, I have nother vision, now, and it is you and you turn

out of a horse and then Jak Sprow right then turn into a horse and fall out of the rigging onto its backing. And they meet

again bofbof, "hellos, I will destroy you, make your survival AGAIN" and they all say "Oh, oh, bofbof, but you were my

lost twin brother" and bofbof say "no didn" and David Jones say again "yes, yes is" and they say "oh, I recall now, that is

the right" and it is true, it was? and bofbof say "We must again fetching of the sword-get" and even so, they do it, until

they all having the swords, even the Barbossa is having of a sword, and then all the people go off and bam bom plod to

find Blandine and David Jones but they is a having a problem because all is a sudden magic craibs came from the sky

from Tea Dlama and say "grammph" and try to eat Joshamy Gibs's leg, Ghibbs say "this is not fun" and Will try and hit

at them craib with some sword and Barbossa try to poke with big sw


	8. Oh oops I broke it :! I'm apology

ord.


	9. There is an large party for mine fanfic!

Hellos! I am very of apologys that I havenot have written for many long time, I had am

host sitter over on my home!!!! This is the chapter for her she is frim Australia for

echange and her name! I dedikate this for her name!!

They were all has dinner in the castle and for it was David Jones and Will is anniversy

of being caption of the Balck Pearl, there was many chickens, much more than many of

the millions of peas and carrots and many off-sorted vegetables and the cook-man go

CHOP CHOP CHOP on all off vegetables David Jones plucked at his chicken, he was

much hungry, though he hadnot of food since lunctime 'This is very nice will i love

chicken' and then for the course the cook-man send out a main roast swan all shiny

with wax and they all gaspet "wow, thats look delicious how did you do itwhat's your

secret?" the cook-man man "my secret very good I really be" cook-man pause as

drama affect, Uberta was at the anniversy festival of well and she got up to hold up a

toast to Will and David Jones and the toast said "Here is a drink to my son and his

father, David Jones and Will, they is having two years of captioning the Baclk Pearl and

I want them to be happy but where is the cake? so out they bought a big pink cake with

a Lizabess swan on it, it was a swanniversy "hooray, a Lizabess swancake a swan

Lizabess swancake said Bromley and they all have many of the laughing stomachss"

and out jumpt the Lizabess out of the cake, with a snack, and she said happy

birthcaptionday! to will Will and David Jones "which were full of swan food and they

danced a beautful dance until a big cloud floated over and it was a red cloud and it

lightened down and hist Joshamy Gibs with lots of thunder Jack Sparrah say, Hahaha

no didn have a vision of THAT at the future, you are lying about the visions just like you

are not a captioning but J Gibs (he is of have Nick-name now, for I believe to write

'Joshamy Gibs" many time again is to match) didnot speak, he just lie and smoke and

David Jones say he is on fire! while he fire he go SIZZLE SMOKE CRACK

BURTE so they pour the cake on him and he stops

you are o kay? They ask him and Jean-Bob-frog say Yes, yes i am , I am o kay now I

must go to bed and off he hop, hop hop hop


	10. And the story contstinued of Jack

Then the Jack Sprow got the eyes of the red'stop the jack Sparrw says bofbof you let behind this stoe what fell from your shoe!he runnings after the jack Sparrw, he is runnings fattser than is rogers, rogers olding man. and then they all walking fast out, and rogers fall down, and they see jack Sparrw putting his head round the wrong way

and then, for Bofbof to fellow him away, he meet with this jack sprarow and say What lightning? but Jacksparrow sayt "I is not the liking of you bfobof" he yell mad, of the very much anger, his eyes were much red and he shoot Bofbof with him gun he foud under a rock.

Many times, will Tuner was do the party about his swanniversy but the goost of bofbof come up and out of them cakes! Wiil Will Turner was have much of surprise, he rund and rund and holds to his heavy arching much again, you see it is a prallel sotry be couse to join with the other" Will Tunern come nearbyeand say to jack Sparrw 'how you do that with your frog head I too would like? will Tuner triyed to turn his head. 

The ouching!' crie\ william turner, and looked at Jak sParow with his angry face jack Sparrwpirate wasn't notice, he gotted a VERY BIGGER under gun!

'you fool!' he sayd madly 'now you shalt be dead!' he pushed of the guns and bulls flew at the boffob the bofbof look at him and just say jarg for a noise of pain and then he fall under to the ground;

!So, mister turner when see them goost runs to find his Bofbfo and bofbof is lying their blooding all around and over He sitte up to say to will Tuner You are for killed me...you of shooted me for my borther "I ISN'T KILLED YOU! shoat Will Tunrer, and it is true, he didn, you see! But it si for a plot turn! the Will Turner cry out again 'is not is not' but bofghost not listen since he is dead, Wiliam start of whaleing again

while all the goosty thing was going on, jack Sparrw did sitting in the corner. He was hopping up and down.

and spunning in the air because of course he is posseses and has many of powerss ,then will Tuner hit his forehead with the sword oUch and falls down just like bofbof, except not like bof bof because he doesn't be a goost

the goost of bofbof stil be with him in his heart to gide him for his aventure to revenge the bothers' death J gibs was there too. And he sat for a table "I says no fearce Jack Sparwo Pirate but I didn want you to shooing people?"


End file.
